skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Slow Poke
Slow Poke '''is a trio team of a turtle a squid, and a spirit of stink, who are all new Core Skylanders in Skylanders: Pre-Historic Phalanx. They are of the Life element. Appearance Slow is a green turtle, just like any other normal turtle. However, his shell has a fish-tank attached to it, for Poke to live in. Poke changes color every time the trio enter the game, from pink, to blue, to green, to orange. The make-believe stink spirit is yet to be seen. Background Personality Slow is a good friend to the Skylanders, always wise and prudent about plans for enemy attacks. Poke, on the other hand, is a big trickster. While most people would more fancy Slow than Poke, the two still make a good team. Biography Before he met Poke, Slow was an everyday traveler, who would leave his home in Stink Stank Swamp, wander all over Skylands, and travel back. This is mainly because he was born with an eternal desease, in which his back wouldn't start itching, and he would search for a place to scratch. One day, he met Poke, a squid who kept rankling Slow by continuously poking him. Since then, everyday, Poke would continue to live up to in his name. One day, Slow ambled across Poke's home in the Glittering Lake, and Chum Chewers were invading, killing all squids in the water. Slow immediately jumped in the water, and spat rapidfire water bullets at the Chum Chewers, until they were all killed. As gratitude for saving his home, Poke hopped onto Slow's back and scratched it, while Slow made a fishtank for Poke to live in. Eon had heard of this, and made the two Skylanders, even though he has had Poke in the past. Gameplay Stats Abilities Slow Poke's teamwork comes with an inventory of team-based attacks, but if one get's hit, the other is heavily affected. Slow, although it's not the trio's primary attack, dumps the fish tank onto enemies, and swallows enemies whole. Poke stabs enemies with twigs that he uses as weapons, slaps enemies with his tentacles, and shoots enemies with ink. Although the stink spirit remains unseen, it still has its effect on enemies. It shields Slow Poke from projectile attacks, and creates a stinky shock waves. However, together, the trio has two attacks: '''Trio Takeover, as Slow tucks his body into his shell and spins around, causing Poke to continuously slap enemies as they spin, and the stink spirit shields them as they do. The second attack is '''Divide and Conquer, '''as Slow once again tucks his head into his shell and spins. This time, Poke grabs his fish tank and hops off of Slow's back, riding his fish tank into enemies. The stink spirit will surround Slow Poke with a shock wave. Upgrades Trivia * Slow Poke does have a resemblance to Nintendo's Duck Hunt in a way. ** Both trios fight with two members, while the third is unseen. ** In both trios, one animal is always on top of the other. * Slow Poke is the fifth team in the Skylanders series. (Along with Eye Brawl, Fright Rider, Rocky Roll, and Cloak and Dagger.) ** Slow Poke is the third team to be a team of cores. (alonf with Fright Rider, Rocky Roll) ** They are the first to be a trio. * Slow Poke, or just Poke, is the second Skylander to change desgin whenever he enters the game (along with Skate Punk) Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Pre-Historic Phalanx Category:The C Series Category:Skylander Teams Category:Life Category:Life Skylanders Category:Male